


Recuperation

by endervention



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Mindcontrolshipping, Team Plasma, about time!! smh!!, aldith is just finally not being mean to colress, no other tags for this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endervention/pseuds/endervention
Summary: After a failed attempt to capture Kyurem, Colress tries to brainstorm newer ways to approach Team Plasma's next mission.
Relationships: Achroma | Colress/Angie | Aldith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Recuperation

It was a peaceful late night within the Plasma Frigate, and barely anyone made a sound. After all, if you were one of the normal grunts working for Team Plasma, you would likely already be asleep by that point.

Though, if you were working as a commander -- it would be an entirely different story.

Aldith would pace around the Frigate aimlessly, going from room to room to make sure that everyone was where they were supposed to be at that time of night; asleep in their own respective dormitories. She couldn’t deny the fact that she had been extremely stressed lately, due to the recent disappearance of their leader -- Ghetsis. After Team Plasma’s last mission, none of the team members seemed to know where he went -- and a search party had already been enforced. Although, days had passed… and many were speculating whether or not he was even going to come back.

Regardless, for the time being -- Colress had taken over as the new leader of Team Plasma. He hadn’t been doing a terrible job by any means, but he was definitely no Ghetsis. It was hard for everyone to get used to, that was for sure.

After what seemed like hours of pacing, Aldith arrived at the door to Colress’ laboratory itself. She wondered if he was even still awake at this time… not that it mattered, since she didn’t plan to stick around for long. She slowly opened the door, slightly peering inside in an attempt to not alert the scientist.

...Unfortunately for Aldith, Colress immediately took note of this -- still awake, he looked up from one of his desks and stared at her in confusion.

“Miss Aldith?” he looked perplexed as he hurriedly adjusted his glasses, “What may I help you with, exactly?” 

The Plasma commander sighed quietly; there was no way she would be able to get out of this one.

“Colress--”

“That’s Doctor Colress to you,” he hurriedly corrected her, before nodding, “go on?”

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Doctor Colress, I -- was wondering where your progress was on the research regarding Kyurem. After our last pathetic excuse of an attempt, we cannot afford to fail again.”

“Ah, yes… I have been doing well with my research, yet there are still a few details I need to figure out. Although; that information is entirely classified until I’m certain that it’s one-hundred percent correct, I’m afraid.” he informed her.

“Understood…” she responded. It was clear to see that she was quite disappointed. 

Colress took note of this, and he chuckled quietly.

“There’s no need for you to worry, Miss Aldith. I’ll likely be done with every calculation before the end of this week. You’ll merely have to wait a few more days, and I’ll keep you updated -- seeing as how you were Mr. Ghetsis’ second-in-command, yes?”

“Right -- thank you, Doctor Colress.” she nodded, “I’ll get going now, and leave you to your work.”

“...Are you sure?” he raised an eyebrow, “You seem quite stressed. You’re always welcome to stay in here for a while if you must; I can understand how lonely it might feel for you without Ghetsis around.”

“. . .”

Aldith paused for a moment. After their last attempt to capture Kyurem, and how painfully awkward her last interaction with Colress might have been… did she really want to stick around? She certainly hoped that he didn’t remember her apology; although she did mean the words that she said… it was an entirely different issue on its own to directly admit them.

“It’s fine if not, Miss Aldith--”

“N-- No,” she hurriedly regained focus before shaking her head. “I’ll stay in here for a while before heading off to sleep. Do you need any help with your research? The sooner we can figure things out, the better.” she closed the door behind her.

“Ah.” Colress smiled a bit as he got up, walking over to the other side of the room to retrieve a separate chair for Aldith.

“In that case, you’re welcome to help me read through a few of my notes -- that way, we can quickly decide which ones should be kept and which ones should be discarded,” he calmly explained as he dragged the chair back over to his desk.

Aldith nervously walked over to Colress, before sitting down next to him at the desk. Usually, the scientist was much more organized -- but around this time of night, it made sense as to why he hadn’t taken the time to make sure everything was perfectly organized. She couldn’t blame him for it.

“Uh -- so… what’s first?” she would hesitantly pick up one of his research papers, scanning through it as she listened to him.

“Well,” he would begin to organize a few of his notes, “I would assume that our main priority is figuring out more of Kyurem’s weaknesses; that way, there are more possibilities on how we can capture it. However, given the nature of its immense power, these factors have been proven to be extremely hard to figure out… we may have to use some form of an amplified weapon.” 

“I see...” she tilted her head a bit.

“Miss Aldith -- If you do not understand what I’m trying to say, feel free to just ask me. It’s not a bother to me whatsoever,” he glanced over to her, smiling a bit.

She would fidget with her hands, before averting eye contact. “No, I understand -- I just… sorry if I zone out. Usually, I’m more focused; but I do understand where you’re coming from.”

Colress frowned. “Would you like to talk about it before we move on? I wouldn’t want you to lose focus while I’m trying to explain these sorts of concepts to you… after all, it only gets more confusing from here on out.”

“...I’ll be fine. I think I’m just stressed, that’s all,” she sighed quietly, “I’ll get over it, though -- I promise.”

“I like to believe that I’m perceptive enough to know that’s not the case,” he reassuringly placed a hand on her shoulder, before picking up a few more of his papers. “Having someone you deeply care about suddenly go missing isn’t easy. Although I’m not personally fond of Ghetsis, I can tell that you were rather close to him. Am I correct?”

Aldith slowly nodded. She said nothing in response as she glanced down at the desk.

“You’re not obligated to talk about your feelings if that makes you uncomfortable; but on the off chance that you do change your mind, I am willing to listen. My research may be important, but I care for the rest of my co-workers just as much.”

“Alright; thank you. Uhm… I’ll likely just talk about it some other time.” she quickly responded, “Besides, we should try to get a few things done.”

“Suit yourself,” he sighed a bit as he continued to go through his notes, “Now, where were we…? Ah, yes -- an amplified weapon to weaken Kyurem. It would be wise to find some form of an energy source for this; whether from a device or a Pokemon, I’m not exactly sure what the best option would be just yet…”

As Aldith continued to listen to Colress and help him sort through the rest of the papers, she noticed that it became harder and harder to follow along with everything he was saying. For the majority of his explanation, she didn’t understand anything whatsoever -- yet, for some odd reason… she still listened intently without interrupting him. Usually, she would have insulted him by now -- or pointed out a flaw within his reasonings. But this time, she stayed silent.

“Oh! Maybe we could use -- ah, wait, no… hmm, perhaps it  _ would _ be best to simply build a device; although that would increase the amount of time our plan is going to take…”

She glanced over to the scientist as he continued to brainstorm aloud to himself and form new ideas. It was clear to see that even despite Team Plasma’s evil intentions, Colress was still passionate about his work regardless -- to her, that was something to be admired...

“Am I getting off-track?” he hurriedly interrupted himself, before laughing nervously, “I apologize -- I haven’t worked on something as exciting as this for quite a long time; it’s quite easy to become sidetracked...”

No response, though he did feel something at his side all of a sudden.

“...Ahem -- Miss Aldith?” Colress glanced next to him -- and there she was, gently leaning against him. It seemed like Aldith had fallen asleep against the scientist… well, not that he particularly minded. He had dealt with more troublesome things before; although he had to admit that this was still highly unexpected.

He sighed quietly, as he began to sort through the rest of his papers. Once he was finished organizing, he would simply have to relocate her back to her dormitory within the Frigate…

...Then again, he couldn’t seem to remember where it was located.

Besides, he didn’t mind the company. There didn’t seem to be any harm in letting her stay there with him, after all.

“. . .”

Colress smiled. After a long time of working alone within Team Plasma, it was nice to finally have someone to at least listen to his scientific ramblings… a friend, in a sense. 

...And then he leaned against her in return. The rest of his work could wait until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> haha! mindcontrolshipping go brrrrr!
> 
> anyways, my obsession for these two doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon! so here's a somewhat sequel to my first one, "Glaciate". this one's a lot less angsty haha.
> 
> this one ties in with the canon divergence AU i've been writing for Pokemon B/W! it heavily centers around Team Plasma since,, ofc,, i'm really in love with that team right now omg.  
> (did i thoroughly proofread this? no, it's super late right now and i don't have the energy to do so. i'm sorry if there are mistakes!!)
> 
> anyways Aldith and Colress are very very fun to write for. i hope you guys enjoyed this one, tysm for reading and feel free to leave some feedback if you want -- i'd really appreciate it! ^^


End file.
